Los Andranis
by sagawinchester
Summary: Rukia desapareció durante su entrenamiento y la única pista que tienen es un rastro de azufre. Ichigo deberá colaborar con la Sociedad de Almas y con viejos amigos para rescatarla antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Post-guerra Quincy, IchiRuki.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola! He vuelto al fandom IchiRuki con un fic que tenía mucho tiempo en mi cabeza. Espero que les guste.**

 **Me estoy tomando algunas libertades en cuanto a los tiempos y los personajes que aparecen porque a Tite Kubo le valió v***a y dejó muchos huecos en la historia.**

 **La imagen de portada no me pertenece, créditos a su autor/a.**

 **Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite Kubo.**

 **LOS ANDRANIS**

 **Capítulo 1: Bankai.**

La guerra contra los Quincys finalmente había terminado. Aunque la promesa de Yhwach de que algún día regresaría no se había esfumado de la mente de los shinigamis, era ahora sólo un feo recuerdo al que nadie le dedicaba mucho tiempo. El orden se había restaurado con el sacrificio de Ukitake para convertirse en el nuevo Rey Espiritual y Rukia Kuchiki era la joven prodigio más apta para tomar el puesto como capitana del Treceavo Escuadrón, aunque en su opinión necesitaba entrenar más para volverse tan habilidosa como su hermano y el resto de los capitanes.

Después de entrenar días y noches por fin había aprendido a controlar su bankai. Todavía le costaba un poco de trabajo deshacer el efecto y descongelar su cuerpo sin lastimarse, pero con la ayuda de Byakuya estaba segura de que lo conseguiría muy pronto.

Rukia se encontraba en la Colina del Sokyoku entrenando, pues en ese lugar tan apartado del resto de los cuarteles no había riesgo alguno de que el poder de su bankai afectara a la Sociedad de Almas. El Capitán Comandante Kyoraku Shunsui le había permitido utilizarlo y, desde que la guerra había terminado, no había día en que Rukia no se dirigiera a la cima para practicar. Byakuya le había advertido más de una vez que no debía presionarse demasiado, que dominar esa faceta de su zanpakutou era un proceso complicado y tardado, pero desde que Ichigo Kurosaki lo había logrado en tres días, nadie se apegaba mucho a la tradición, mucho menos la morena que tanto lo admiraba y que tanto le debía al pelirrojo.

-Un poco más…

-Hazlo lento, Rukia.

Rukia suspiró y apaciguó su mente. Si perdía la concentración las consecuencias podían ser desastrosas, por lo tanto agradecía que la amable voz de su hermano fuera tan tranquilizante para ella. Parecía acariciar cada sílaba y ofrecérsela en bandeja de plata.

Pero sin poder evitarlo, su mente se llenó de imágenes horribles de su pelea contra Äs Nödt y sus manos empezaron a temblar. El viento a su alrededor se movía como un torbellino, cortando las hojas de los árboles y su propio cuerpo como si se tratara de cuchillas afiladas.

Byakuya se acercó a Rukia y sostuvo firmemente su mano para que terminara el proceso sin inconvenientes. Con ese cálido toque Rukia se relajó y reanudó su tarea. Finalmente, el bankai fue deshecho y Rukia cayó sobre sus rodillas, respirando agitadamente y recargada en el mango de su zanpakutou.

Byakuya sonrió con ternura y se arrodilló a su lado para ponerle su capa encima del uniforme, pues Rukia estaba muy pálida y temblando.

-Lo estás haciendo muy bien.

-Todavía no puedo romperlo sin recordar esa estúpida pelea –confesó Rukia.

Byakuya la ayudó a levantarse y ambos se sentaron en una roca que estaba al pie de un árbol. La luna brillaba en lo alto y el cielo estaba plagado de estrellas que iluminaban la noche. La Sociedad de Almas estaba tranquila, aunque todavía en proceso de restauración. Rukia envainó su zanpakutou y se pasó una mano por el cabello en señal de frustración.

-¿Por qué no te tomas un descanso? –sugirió Byakuya.

-No puedo, Nii-sama, si algo pasara y yo no he logrado dominarlo…

-Rukia, el entrenamiento requiere una parte equivalente de descanso. Es preciso que tengas esto en cuenta.

-Lo sé, pero…

-Sin peros –replicó Byakuya empleando un tono un poco más severo-. Si no obedeces tendré que confiscarte tu zanpakutou por una semana.

Rukia sabía que hablaba en serio. Aunque él más que nadie quería verla triunfar, también era el que más se preocupaba por ella y por lo tanto no consentiría que se exigiera hasta más allá de sus límites.

-Ven, regresemos al cuartel –dijo Byakuya poniéndose de pie.

-¿Nii-sama? –Byakuya volteó a verla, adivinando lo que estaba a punto de pedirle-. ¿Una vez más?

Byakuya suspiró derrotado. No podía negarse a aquella mirada. Rukia podía pedirle lo que quisiera y él lo cumpliría de buena gana. Era testaruda como Hisana, y había crecido tanto y mejorado en los últimos años…

-Una y ya –sentenció.

Rukia sonrió y asintió. Byakuya se cruzó de brazos y esperó recargado en el árbol, listo para intervenir en caso de ser necesario, pero Rukia le dijo que se fuera.

-Esta vez quiero hacerlo sola. Si siempre estás ayudándome nunca podré lograrlo.

Byakuya no le preguntó si estaba segura. Sería una gran ofensa para el orgullo Kuchiki que Rukia bien había heredado. Si ella decía que podía hacerlo, tenía que creerle.

-Te veré mañana –dijo Byakuya a modo de despedida-. Si me entero de que practicaste más de la cuenta…

-No lo haré, lo prometo –dijo Rukia rápidamente.

Byakuya sonrió cuando Rukia ya no podía verlo y emprendió solo el camino de vuelta. Estaba seguro que al día siguiente su hermana llegaría con la noticia de que lo había conseguido.

-¿Estás orgullosa de ella, Hisana? –Susurró a la noche-. Yo sí.

* * *

Cuando Rukia se aseguró de que Byakuya ya no estaba a la vista y que su reiatsu era apenas perceptible, desenvainó su zanpakutou, la sostuvo firmemente frente a ella con las dos manos y cerró los ojos.

- _Bankai:_ _Hakka no Togame._

El aura blanca la envolvió como muchas otras veces y su cuerpo comenzó a cambiar. El uniforme shinigami fue reemplazado por el kimono blanco tradicional y su cabello, así como sus pestañas, cambió de color del ébano más intenso al blanco más inmaculado. Parecía una princesa de hielo, pero su habilidad de defensa y ataque se asemejaba más a un guerrero letal. El cielo negro se iluminó con el destello de luz y la nieve empezó a cubrir más allá de donde sus ojos alcanzaban a ver. Rukia sintió el frío calándole hasta los huesos, pero no le molestó en lo absoluto. Aquel frío glaciar era parte de su ser, era su Sode no Shirayuki y ella fusionadas en una sola persona, en una sola espada, en un solo ataque. Pasado un minuto en el que pudo controlarlo a la perfección sin que sus manos temblaran o su mente se plagara de horribles recuerdos, se enfocó en la voz de Byakuya que parecía guiarla como una luz al final del túnel. Confianza, amistad, orgullo, poder, amor…

Entonces pensó en Ichigo.

¿Qué le diría si la viera en ese momento? ¿Estaría orgulloso? Conociéndolo, era probable que hiciera algún comentario tonto para molestarla, pero en el fondo sabía que su corazón latiría con intensidad.

 _Mírame, Ichigo, me he vuelto más fuerte._

Y así como había empezado, lentamente deshizo el efecto del bankai hasta que regresó a su forma original. El calor llenó su cuerpo una vez más y cuando abrió los ojos no pudo evitar sonreír como nunca antes. Lo había conseguido. Ella, Rukia Kuchiki, había por fin logrado dominar su bankai al cien por ciento.

Como su palabra valía mucho para su hermano, decidió que con esa vez tendría suficiente. No iba a jugar sucio y quedarse practicando. Había dicho que una vez más y así lo hizo. Así pues, guardó su zanpakutou agradeciéndole mentalmente su cooperación a la bella Sode no Shirayuki y emprendió el camino de regreso al cuartel.

Pero antes de que diera dos pasos, una voz susurrante que arrastraba las palabras se dirigió a ella.

-Tu poder es sorprendente, Rukia Kuchiki.

Rukia puso la mano en el mango de su zanpakutou y se puso alerta.

-¿Quién anda ahí?

No percibía ningún reiatsu, y eso significaba que no era un shinigami. ¿Podía ser un humano? No, no era posible. ¿Un Hollow? Menos aún. ¿Un…Quincy? Rukia recordó que solían vivir en las sombras, así que ¿qué les impedía volver a tomar el control de la Sociedad de Almas? Sin poder evitarlo, sintió un frío en el cuerpo que nada tenía que ver con los efectos secundarios de su bankai.

La voz no habló por un par de minutos, sólo se oía el viento agitando las hojas de los árboles, los susurros de las aves y el cantar de las cigarras. Rukia pensó que tal vez había sido sólo su imaginación. De igual forma, decidió que avisaría a la central para que mandaran a alguien a investigar. Reanudó su camino en descenso, aunque aguzando sus sentidos y con un poco más de prisa.

 _¿Qué me sucede? ¿Ichigo se alejaría asustado por un rival? No, él lo enfrentaría sin importar las consecuencias o la diferencia de_ fuerzas.

-Eres justo lo que necesito.

Rukia se congeló en su lugar al escuchar aquel mismo susurro de antes, pero esta vez hablándole directamente al oído. Con un movimiento circular de su zanpakutou cortó el aire a su espalda sin detenerse a pensar un segundo. Se encontró con la nada, estaba tan sola como momentos atrás. Un escalofrío bajó por su espalda y recordó la sensación de miedo que paralizó su cuerpo durante su pelea contra Äs Nödt.

Y antes de que pudiera formular otra pregunta para averiguar quién era el intruso o a qué se refería con esa curiosa selección de palabras respecto a sus necesidades, sintió un piquete en el cuello, como de avispa. Su cuerpo entero se paralizó y sólo alcanzó a quitárselo para ver que era una pluma negra con punta de metal, similar a un dardo. Antes de caer al suelo, un par de fuertes brazos la atraparon, y lo último que vio antes de desmayarse fueron unos ojos azules que parecían congelar todo a su paso, del mismo modo en que lo hacía su bankai.

 **Continuará…**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola! Muchísimas gracias por comentar y seguir mi historia, espero que este capítulo también les guste :3**

 **No diré más por el momento en cuanto a Rukia, sólo que tengo claro que se trata de un personaje muy badass y por ende trataré de hacerle justicia, aunque admito que no soy muy buena captando su personalidad. Una disculpa de antemano si la encuentran un poco OoC.**

 **LOS ANDRANIS**

 **Capítulo 2: Sospechas.**

Byakuya volteó por enésima vez hacia la Colina del Sokyoku para ver si lograba distinguir la característica explosión de poder de _Hakka no Togame._

El cielo negro y plagado de estrellas no se veía interrumpido por aquella manifestación de hielo, la noche era tan silenciosa como siempre. Byakuya dejó el pincel y el pergamino sobre el escritorio y se acercó a la ventana, su rostro parcialmente iluminado por la vela y por la luna. Escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta y, sin detenerse a preguntar quién era, indicó que podía pasar.

-Capitán Kuchiki, no hay señales de ella en la División Trece –era Renji Abarai, su teniente.

Byakuya tensó la mandíbula inconscientemente. Rukia había prometido que sólo practicaría una vez más antes de regresar, pero en cambio se había quedado en la colina. No estaba usando su bankai, eso era obvio, pero podía estar practicando las artes demoníacas, el zanjutsu o incluso las danzas de su shikai.

-¿Quiere que vaya a buscarla?

Byakuya negó con la cabeza. Terminó de firmar un par de papeles y se los dio a Renji.

-Lleva esto al cuartel general del Capitán Comandante Shunsui. Yo iré buscar a Rukia.

-Sí, capitán.

Byakuya tomó su zanpakutou del armario, lo cual no pasó desapercibido para Renji, y salió del cuartel rumbo a la colina.

Su mente era un remolino de emociones. Por una parte estaba molesto con Rukia porque no había cumplido su palabra; estaba preocupado por su estado físico; y también estaba alerta, porque si no se trataba de lo que estaba pensando…

Rukia jamás osaría desobedecerlo, pero ¿qué tan desesperada estaba por perfeccionar su bankai? ¿Se sentía de algún modo responsable por tantas muertes de sus compañeros, resultado de la última guerra contra los Quincys?

Byakuya no dejó que estas preguntas se interpusieran en su camino. Utilizó el shunpo para ascender rápidamente la colina y se encontró con que estaba desierta. ¿A dónde había ido Rukia? Supuso que tal vez había tomado otra ruta para regresar y por eso no se la había encontrado en el camino, pero falló en el intento de percibir su reiatsu. Rukia no estaba en la colina, ni en el cuartel, ni en ningún otro lugar dentro de la Sociedad de Almas.

Lo único que había, lo único que inundaba el lugar con su horrendo y característico olor, era un rastro de azufre rodeando la capa que horas antes Byakuya le había puesto a Rukia sobre los hombros.

No había sangre ni señales de forcejeo o de alguna pelea. De no haber sido por esa única señal que encontró a mitad de camino, pensaría que ni un alma había pisado la Colina del Sokyoku en semanas, meses incluso.

Recogió la capa del suelo y la sostuvo un momento entre sus manos. ¿Qué había pasado y en dónde estaba Rukia? Byakuya podría haber reaccionado como se esperaba, entrar en pánico o enfurecerse por la repentina desaparición de su hermana, pero en cambio, con una calma ejemplar, revisó la colina para asegurarse de que no había rastros de ella y luego regresó al cuartel.

-¿Capitán?

-Tampoco estaba en la colina –informó Byakuya.

Renji se mostró consternado. ¿Cómo era posible que Rukia hubiera desaparecido así como así de un momento a otro? Él mismo había preguntado en varias divisiones, pero nadie parecía haberla visto regresar de su entrenamiento.

-Necesito que informes de esto al Capitán Shunsui –dijo Byakuya.

Renji asintió, deseoso de colaborar de alguna forma con la búsqueda. Tomó la carta que le entregó Byakuya y salió a cumplir las órdenes sin perder tiempo.

Mientras tanto, Byakuya se dirigió al Centro de Investigación y Desarrollo.

* * *

Mayuri Kurotsuchi hizo una mueca de fastidio cuando Akon llegó a informarle que el capitán del Sexto Escuadrón lo estaba buscando.

-No porque a él le guste perder el tiempo significa que a todos nos gusta.

-Pero, capitán, dice que es urgente.

Akon se congeló en su lugar al recibir la mirada asesina de Mayuri. Por mucho que le asustaba contradecirlo, el capitán Kuchiki también era un hombre que podía ser incluso más peligroso que el científico loco.

La pequeña Nemu los observaba alternadamente, esperando la reacción de su maestro. Al final, Mayuri cedió y dejó para después lo que estaba haciendo.

-Dile que pase, pero que sea breve.

Akon asintió y se retiró. Nemu siguió a Mayuri a una sala contigua y se sentó en el sillón de la esquina.

-Ahora no, Nemuri, esta es una reunión de capitanes.

Nemu, con expresión de triste pero con la obediencia de un robot, salió del cuarto y cerró la puerta quedamente tras ella. Antes de poder alejarse se topó con un hombre alto, apuesto, de cabello negro y mirada fría que estaba usando un haori similar al de Mayuri.

Byakuya observó con algo de curiosidad a la niña, pero no dijo nada y simplemente entró a la habitación donde ya lo esperaba el actual presidente del CID.

El ambiente tétrico de aquel lugar en conjunto no fue suficiente para poner nervioso al líder del clan Kuchiki. Byakuya avanzó hasta el asiento frente a Mayuri y con una cortesía ensayada lo saludó.

-Podemos dejar las formalidades de lado, capitán Kuchiki, tengo cosas más importantes qué hacer.

Eso estaba bien, Byakuya tampoco planeaba quedarse a tomar el té. Además, como nunca había sido de esas personas que se andaban por las ramas, abordó el punto de inmediato.

-Mi hermana desapareció.

Mayuri rodó los ojos con fastidio. ¿Y a él qué demonios le importaba lo que le pasara a Rukia Kuchiki?

-Seguramente fue a jugar con sus amigos al mundo humano –respondió con sarcasmo.

Byakuya frunció el ceño por la poca importancia que le daba al asunto y acto seguido arrojó su capa encima de la mesa.

-Llevaba esto antes de desaparecer. ¿Sabes lo que es? –Byakuya tomó un poco de azufre entre los dedos y lo esparció en el aire frente a los ojos del doceavo capitán.

Mayuri reconoció el polvo amarillo, el olor era inconfundible.

-¿Qué estás sugiriendo?

-Busco respuestas –dijo Byakuya-. Rukia desapareció y dejó esto atrás.

-El azufre es la firma de los demonios –dijo Mayuri con una sonrisa tenebrosa-. No es que dejen un rastro voluntariamente, sino que no pueden evitarlo. El azufre es para ellos lo que para nosotros es el reiatsu.

-¿Demonios en la Sociedad de Almas?

Aquello era descabellado, como sacado de una tonta leyenda. Mayuri se encogió de hombros y ensanchó su sonrisa sin poder evitarlo. Disfrutaba hacer desatinar a hombres tan centrados como Byakuya Kuchiki.

-¿Por qué no? Ya hemos tenido de todo desde que ese adolescente se involucró, ¿no es así? Los demonios, los Onis, para usar un término propio de la cultura, son criaturas mitológicas, los hay de muchas clases, pero ¿no es acaso también nuestra existencia parte del folclor japonés? Si nosotros los shinigamis existimos, si los Hollows existen, si los Quincys existen… ¿por qué no habrían de existir también los Onis?

Byakuya no respondió las preguntas, aunque sabía que Mayuri realmente no esperaba que lo hiciera. Su mente trataba de encontrarle una lógica a todo aquello. ¿Era posible que Rukia hubiera sido secuestrada por Onis?

Mayuri disfrutó ver la expresión de desconcierto de Byakuya. Parecía que los engranes de su cabeza estaban trabajando a toda prisa. Casi podía verlos y escucharlos funcionar. Pensó que aquella visita no había sido una pérdida de tiempo, después de todo. Byakuya le acababa de llevar algo digno de su interés, y a pesar de mostrarse receloso, estaba seguro de que necesitaba su ayuda. Si no, ¿por qué había ido a buscarlo?

-Tenemos que encontrarla –dijo Byakuya al cabo de un minuto de silencio, sin querer entrar en más averiguaciones por el momento hasta no tener nada en concreto.

Mayuri se molestó por la inclusión al equipo en "tenemos", pero no dijo nada. Sí, él podía investigar aquel azufre, no para brindarle su ayuda al capitán Kuchiki, sino como satisfacción de su propia curiosidad. Había dicho todo aquello de los demonios casi sin pensarlo, pero ¿era en serio posible que existieran y que se hubieran infiltrado en la Sociedad de Almas?

Antes de que surgieran más preguntas, Mayuri se levantó, tomó la capa de Byakuya y salió de la habitación. Byakuya lo siguió unos pasos atrás de vuelta al laboratorio. No lo había invitado, eso por descontado, pero con ese simple gesto le había dado a entender que estaba interesado en el caso y que de cierto modo estaba dispuesto a colaborar.

Mientras tanto, Byakuya sentía que había perdido la cordura. Sí, lo primordial era saber qué había pasado con Rukia, pero no podía dejar de preguntarse por qué, de todos los capitanes del Seireitei, había decidido acudir al más loco de todos ellos. Demasiadas cosas podían salir mal. Kurotsuchi nunca actuaba de buena fe, estaba seguro de que esperaba conseguir algo más de todo aquello. Sin embargo, su colaboración, aunque indispensable, no era la única.

Byakuya sabía de cierto adolescente que vivía en el mundo humano y que estaba dispuesto a ayudar sin pensárselo dos veces, aun a costa de su propia vida.

 **Continuará…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola, perdón por tardar en actualizar, ya estoy en finales y los trabajos me traen loca, además de que estos días tuve otros compromisos y no estuve en mi casa. En fin, muchísimas gracias por su paciencia y sus reviews :3 me alegra que les esté gustando la historia.**

 **En este capítulo les presentaré a algunos de los antagonistas, por lo tanto dejaremos un poco de lado lo que está ocurriendo en la Sociedad de Almas. Además, me tomé la libertad de jugar con el concepto del Oni, así que no son tan parecidos a la tradición japonesa, digamos que es una mezcla con los demonios occidentales 7u7.**

 **LOS ANDRANIS**

 **Capítulo 3: Intervención.**

La lluvia torrencial empapaba las calles del mundo humano cuando, en un callejón de la ciudad de Karakura, justo al lado de una tienda de conveniencia, apareció una puerta de hierro en la mohosa pared; despedía una luz rojiza del otro lado, apenas filtrándose por la rendija inferior. La puerta se abrió con un chirrido y dio paso a una figura masculina que llevaba algo cargado al hombro derecho.

Se trataba de un hombre de al menos metro ochenta y cinco de estatura. Vestía un traje completamente negro, desde la camisa abotonada hasta el cuello, la corbata de satén y los zapatos perfectamente lustrados. Contrastando con esto, su cabello, corto y rubio en la cabeza terminaba en una larga trenza que le caía por encima del hombro izquierdo. Sus ojos eran de un color azul gélido, las cejas gruesas y de un color más oscuro que el cabello, una barba apenas incipiente en la punta, labios delgados y firmemente presionados en una línea recta.

Se acomodó el cuerpo de Rukia al hombro antes de salir por la puerta, la cual desapareció del mismo modo en que había aparecido. Sus ojos barrieron a su alrededor para saber en dónde se encontraba. Lo malo de utilizar el Ostium era que nunca se sabía exactamente en qué localización iba a abrirse. Los únicos que habían aprendido a controlarlo eran Serel y Narem.

Escuchó un bufido molesto, demasiado familiar para no saber de quién se trataba.

-Te tardaste demasiado, Arioch –dijo una voz del otro lado de un contenedor de basura a su izquierda.

Arioch, reconociendo al dueño de aquella voz, así como el tono quejumbroso, se encontró con Doran, uno de sus compañeros.

Doran estaba recargado en la pared, de brazos cruzados y con una sonrisa muy característica en el rostro. Su cabello castaño iba amarrado en una coleta alta y algunos mechones caían desordenadamente en su frente. Sus ojos amielados nunca estaban del todo abiertos, lo que le confería la apariencia de estar aburrido. Se acercó a Arioch y, aunque era algunos centímetros más bajo que él, le sostuvo la mirada sin sentirse intimidado.

Arioch también sonrió al verlo, o mejor dicho, sonrió al ver la cicatriz que cruzaba un lado de su boca, cerca de la comisura. Era una marca que Doran había obtenido como resultado de una pelea con Arioch. No es que no pelearan constantemente, pero aquella vez se trataba de decidir quién sería el segundo al mando. El resultado fue aquella marca permanente que para Arioch servía como recordatorio de que su fuerza y habilidad eran superiores.

Sin embargo, para Doran, era una marca que portaba con orgullo, pues aunque no había hablado de esto con nadie, planeaba tener su revancha algún día. No le gustaba arrodillarse ante Arioch y mucho menos acatar sus órdenes. Arioch estaba consciente de esto, y esa era la razón principal de sus constantes disputas.

-La chica no estaba sola –respondió Arioch.

Doran soltó una carcajada.

-¿Y qué? ¿No pudiste tomarla de todas formas? No sé cómo puedes llamarte a ti mismo Oni, o mejor aún, cómo puedes llamarte hombre.

Arioch ensanchó su sonrisa. Sabía que Doran sólo trataba de provocarlo. Su actitud impulsiva era el principal motivo por el que no había conseguido ser el segundo al mando. Se encogió de hombros y empezó a caminar por el largo callejón.

-Misterios de la vida.

Doran frunció el ceño al ver que Arioch no había caído en su juego y caminó unos pasos detrás de él, fulminándolo con la mirada porque no podía hacerlo con sus propias manos, al menos no todavía.

-¿Estás seguro de que es ella?

-Sí –respondió Arioch secamente. Puso a Rukia en el piso y señaló el emblema de su uniforme, el que la marcaba como miembro del clan Kuchiki-. ¿Lo ves? Es Rukia Kuchiki.

-De acuerdo, entonces entrégamela –demandó Doran de pronto.

-¿Por qué tendría que entregarte lo más importante de la misión?

-Ya es tu culpa que estemos retrasados. La llevaré al castillo.

Arioch suspiró. A veces discutir con Doran era como discutir con un niño. Bastaba con hacer un berrinche para que todo fuera como él quería. Arioch decidió que haría lo que le pedía por aquella vez. De todas formas, aunque Rukia pesaba lo de una pluma, no tenía muchas ganas de ser la mula de carga.

Doran recogió el cuerpo de Rukia y lo sostuvo entre sus brazos de forma delicada, y no como bombero como había hecho Arioch.

-Te veré en el castillo –dijo Doran, aunque no sonó a despedida, sino más bien a amenaza. Flexionó las piernas y su cuerpo se convirtió en una nube de humo negro que envolvió al de Rukia y se elevó por los aires, cruzando el cielo nocturno en dirección al castillo.

Cuando Arioch se encontró solo, se acercó a la calle principal y se quedó observando a la gente que pasaba con aire distraído, nadie parecía reparar en él a pesar de que su aspecto general contrastaba con aquel callejón. Era como si estuviera detrás de un velo que lo hacía invisible y que por lo tanto lo mantenía alejado del resto del mundo, al menos de casi todo el mundo, pues de pronto tuvo una extraña sensación en el cuerpo, como si estuviera siendo observado a través de la mira de un rifle, sólo por hacer una burda comparación. La diferencia, la gran y vital diferencia, fue que un rifle hubiera sido menos mortal en esos momentos.

Una ola impresionante de reiatsu azul con destellos blancos lo golpeó directamente en el pecho y lo lanzó directamente hacia el contenedor de basura, lo cual hubiera sido un inconveniente si no hubiera reaccionado milésimas de segundos antes del impacto, justo a tiempo para volverse humo.

Cuando volvió a materializarse su respiración estaba agitada y su mirada buscaba ávidamente a su agresor, sus sentidos alerta a cualquier cambio. Otro golpe llegó por un costado y lo estampó en la pared y esta vez no pudo esquivarla. Cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo, sus miembros se estremecían con violencia por el ataque inesperado. Se incorporó lentamente y antes de estar completamente de pie, el filo de una espada, de una gran espada color plateado y negro, lo acorraló contra la pared sin poder moverse.

Los gélidos ojos de Arioch se enfocaron en el que sostenía la espada y no pudo evitar sonreír a pesar de la situación. Su agresor era un adolescente de menos de veinte años y llamativo cabello anaranjado, además de un uniforme shinigami.

-¡¿Qué hiciste con Rukia?! –gritó el muchacho, encolerizado.

 _Es él_ , pensó Arioch con fascinación cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los almendrados del chico, que parecían estar sacando chispas. Más que la espada y el denso reiatsu sofocante que emanaba su cuerpo, lo que mantenía a Arioch inmóvil contra la pared era esa mirada de fuego que parecía querer destrozarlo lentamente.

¿Cómo lo había encontrado? No tenía idea, pero lo que le interesaba en ese momento era averiguar qué, exactamente, lo conectaba con Rukia Kuchiki, pues Arioch no acostumbraba, ni le gustaba, dejar cabos sueltos. Aquel joven con impresionante fuerza bruta y poder espiritual era lo que podía considerarse un inconveniente. Qué demonios, él podía ser el que arruinara sus planes.

Pero también, por fortuna, podía ser su carta ganadora.

Arioch ensanchó su sonrisa al concretar la idea en su mente y se conformó con desvanecerse en una nube de humo, lo cual le permitió liberarse del mortal agarre del adolescente y dejar atrás sólo un rastro de azufre.

 **Continuará…**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Hola! Mil gracias a Cass, Hana.1997, Eclair Rozen y Suiren15 por sus hermosos comentarios :3 me alegra mucho que les esté gustando la historia.**

 **LOS ANDRANIS**

 **Capítulo 4: Revelaciones.**

A pesar de la lluvia, era una noche tranquila en Karakura. Con las labores de Ichigo, Uryuu y Sado controlando a los Hollows, habían pasado semanas desde que un ataque los había puesto en apuros. No es como que salieran los tres como equipo maravilla para defender la ciudad al estilo de los superhéroes, sino que se turnaban las noches para patrullar, pues aunque su álter ego les exigía que se encargaran de esos problemas, ahora también eran estudiantes universitarios.

Ichigo todavía le ayudaba a Ikumi en su empresa independiente en las tardes, y en la noche, tres veces a la semana, salía a patrullar para asegurarse de que todo estuviera en orden.

Aquella noche, mientras daba algunas vueltas por el parque, tuvo una extraña sensación que nada tenía que ver con algún Hollow. Cerró los ojos para poder ver los listones de reiatsu como Ishida le había enseñado y se encontró con el de Rukia.

Era extraño, nadie le había informado de alguna visita al mundo humano. Sin embargo, había algo todavía más raro. Su reiatsu estaba muy calmado, como si estuviera dormida. Ichigo utilizó el shunpo para llegar a toda prisa al lugar en el que se encontraba Rukia, pero cuando llegó, a unos metros de distancia, lo único que alcanzó a ver fue una estela de humo negro que se elevaba con rapidez hacia el cielo. Pasado un momento dejó de sentir el reiatsu de Rukia.

Ichigo descendió al nivel del suelo para llegar al fondo del asunto, pero se frenó en seco al ver a un hombre vestido de traje que se asomaba por el callejón como si nada. Su apariencia era sospechosa, pues no podía tratarse de un hombre de oficina, ni siquiera llevaba un maletín o algún otro artículo. Y lo peor de todo era que su ropa estaba impregnada del reiatsu de Rukia.

La sangre de Ichigo hirvió de coraje y sin pensarlo dos veces desenvainó su zanpakutou y la apuntó directamente a su pecho. No quería detenerse a hacerle preguntas, prefería derrotarlo antes del interrogatorio.

- _¡Getsuga Tensho!_

La densa ola de reiatsu cortó el viento y le dio de lleno en el pecho, lanzándolo unos cuantos metros hasta el callejón en dirección al contenedor de basura. Cuando el ataque se dispersó Ichigo se paralizó al no ver ningún cuerpo, y su desconcierto sólo creció al verlo aparecer de la nada, como si acabara de materializarse. Ichigo pensó que estaba alucinando, no era posible que lo hubiera esquivado, estaba seguro de que su ataque había impactado, y aun así…

El hombre volteó a su alrededor con cautela, pero Ichigo fue más rápido y utilizando el shunpo se paró justo al lado de él al tiempo que le lanzaba otro ataque.

Esta vez el sujeto golpeó de lleno la pared y tardó unos segundos en incorporarse, mismos que Ichigo aprovechó para acorralarlo contra la pared, su zanpakutou directamente en su cuello sin darle libertad de movimiento. El tiempo pareció detenerse cuando sus ojos se encontraron, fuego contra hielo en una sola mirada.

-¡¿Qué hiciste con Rukia?! –gritó Ichigo.

El hombre permaneció impasible, mirándolo sin decir una sola palabra, evaluándolo, midiendo sus movimientos. Parecía tremendamente consciente de su fuerza, por lo cual fue inteligente no hacer un movimiento en falso. Ichigo se congeló cuando vio que una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro, como burlándose de él o disfrutando la situación, y de las dos opciones no sabía cuál le molestaba más. Antes de que pudiera decir algo o hacerlo hablar por la fuerza, su cuerpo se volvió de humo negro frente a sus ojos y se desvaneció en el cielo, dejando atrás únicamente un polvo amarillento de asqueroso aroma similar al de la pólvora.

 _Mierda_ , pensó Ichigo.

Lo había perdido de vista y aunque recorrió algunas calles alrededor no pudo encontrarlo. No había un reiatsu qué seguir, ninguna pista en concreto. ¿Qué debía hacer? Cada vez entendía menos lo que estaba sucediendo. Empezó a considerar que tal vez lo había imaginado. Había pasado mucho tiempo sin ver a Rukia, tal vez su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada porque la extrañaba demasiado.

 _No_ , _fue demasiado real._

¿Y entonces? La mejor opción era contactar a la Sociedad de Almas para averiguar qué demonios había pasado y por qué no le habían informado nada. Regresó a casa lo más rápido que pudo y entró por la ventana de su habitación. Antes de volver a ocupar su cuerpo tomó el celular que estaba sobre la mesita de noche y marcó el número de la única persona que seguramente sabría darle una explicación.

- _El número que usted marcó ha sido desactivado_ –respondió la operadora.

Ichigo maldijo en voz baja y colgó. Nuevamente no había podido contactar con Urahara Kisuke, y no entendía por qué creía que aquella vez sería diferente. Tal vez porque sus motivos eran otros más que simple curiosidad por saber en dónde demonios de había metido, pues nadie en el mundo humano ni en la Sociedad de Almas sabía su paradero ni el de Yoruichi desde la Guerra Sangrienta de los Mil Años. Era como si se hubieran evaporado de la faz de la Tierra.

Se le ocurrió entonces que tal vez su padre sabía algo al respecto. Además de Urahara, Isshin Kurosaki era la otra persona con quien podía hablar de asuntos relacionados con la Sociedad de Almas.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación para ir a buscar a su padre, pero ni bien había puesto un pie en el pasillo cuando dos cuerpos lo derribaron y sostuvieron sus zanpakutou firmemente contra su cuello. Ichigo abrió los ojos sorprendido al reconocerlos.

-¡Byakuya! ¡Kurotsuchi-san!

Ambos capitanes lo soltaron cuando vieron que se trataba de Ichigo.

-Capitán Kuchiki –corrigió Byakuya volviendo a guardar su zanpakutou, y molesto una vez más por la familiaridad con la que le hablaba Ichigo.

-Capitán Kurotsuchi –exclamó Mayuri a su vez, deseando disecar de una vez por todas a ese adolescente malnacido que no se dirigía a él con el respeto que debería.

Los dos capitanes odiaban que Ichigo los saludara sin los honoríficos. Al menos con Kurotsuchi había usado el "san" pero a Byakuya le hablaba como si fueran amigos de toda la vida. Una tercera figura apareció detrás de ambos capitanes y se abrió paso por en medio para lanzarse a patear la cara de Ichigo.

-¡Llegas tarde, vago!

-¡Estaba patrullando! –gritó Ichigo esquivando el golpe por poco.

-¡La cena es a las ocho! ¡Es más de medianoche!

Ichigo frunció el ceño y decidió ignorarlo. Sus prioridades estaban con Rukia y con aquel sujeto del callejón, y aprovechando la inesperada visita de los capitanes se decidió a llegar al fondo del asunto.

-Kurosaki, tengo que hablar contigo –dijo Byakuya antes de que Ichigo abriera la boca.

-Espera, tengo que…

-Rukia desapareció.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Ichigo al tiempo que se paralizaba en su lugar, sintiendo cómo su mundo se iba derrumbando lentamente mientras su mente procesaba la información recibida. Todo su ser le gritaba que hiciera algo, que se lanzara ciegamente al rescate de Rukia, pero había muchos inconvenientes, y uno de ellos era que no tenía ni idea de por dónde comenzar a buscar.

Haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, cerró los ojos para tomar una profunda inhalación, luchando contra su instinto de protección que prácticamente le ordenaba que tirara todo por la borda y no perdiera más el tiempo.

-Hace un momento, mientras patrullaba, me pareció sentir el reiatsu de Rukia. Me apresuré a llegar a donde estaba porque sentí que algo estaba mal, parecía muy calmada, como si estuviera dormida.

Byakuya agarró a Ichigo del uniforme y lo acercó a su rostro.

-¿En dónde está?

-No lo sé –se excusó Ichigo, angustiado-, cuando llegué ya no estaba. Vi a un sujeto vestido de traje, muy sospechoso, le lancé dos ataques y lo acorralé en un callejón, pero momentos después desapareció y sólo había…

-Un rastro de azufre –dijeron Byakuya y Mayuri al unísono.

Ichigo se sorprendió de que hubieran adivinado.

-¿Qué relación tiene aquello con Rukia?

-Vinieron al mundo humano. Qué interesante –dijo Mayuri pensativo.

-Oigan, ¿qué...?

-¿Puedes rastrearlo? –lo interrumpió Byakuya.

-Claro que puedo, pero no será sencillo. Tengo que volver a la Sociedad de Almas.

-¿Cuánto tiempo necesitas?

-¿Podrían decirme…?

-Tal vez un par de días.

-No tenemos un par de días. Rukia podría...

-¡Hey! ¿Quieren explicarme qué demonios está sucediendo? –exclamó Ichigo indignado de que lo hubieran ignorado de pronto tratándose de un asunto tan importante como lo era Rukia.

Isshin, Byakuya y Mayuri intercambiaron una mirada y luego asintieron.

-Creemos que Rukia pudo haber sido secuestrada por Onis.

Ichigo no alcanzaba a procesar bien las palabras de Byakuya. Rukia...secuestrada...por Onis.

-¿Onis como...aquellos demonios mitológicos? –preguntó.

-Onis como aquellas despreciables pero a la vez muy interesantes criaturas infernales, sí –dijo Mayuri.

Ichigo volteó a ver a su padre.

-Están bromeando, ¿verdad?

-Me temo que estamos hablando muy en serio, Kurosaki –dijo Byakuya.

-Tu uniforme está lleno de azufre, Ichigo –observó Isshin señalando el polvo amarillo en sus ropas-. El olor es inconfundible, el capitán Kurotsuchi y el capitán Kuchiki pensaron que se trataba de uno de ellos, por eso te derribaron hace un momento.

-Es una locura –respondió Ichigo, negándose a darle crédito a sus oídos-. ¿Cómo...?

Byakuya le relató a Ichigo el entrenamiento de Rukia y lo que encontró en la Colina del Sokyoku cuando fue a buscarla, el azufre y cómo había terminado en el laboratorio de Mayuri pidiéndole ayuda para encontrar a su hermana.

Ichigo asintió en silencio, por fuera parecía calmado, tenía que estar calmado, aunque su interior fuera un remolino de emociones. No podía creer todavía que Rukia había sido secuestrada. Era fuerte e independiente, sí, pero no sabían hasta dónde eran capaces de llegar los Onis, qué tan peligrosos eran o qué querían de la joven shinigami. Lo único que sabían de ellos era que no existían, al menos hasta ese momento, que eran parte del folclor y las leyendas japonesas que se remontaban hasta más allá del periodo Edo.

Sin embargo, habían creído lo mismo de los Quincys y ya todos sabían cómo habían resultado las cosas para la Sociedad de Almas. Lo mejor era no subestimarlos, tratarlos como enemigos y atacar con toda su fuerza e inteligencia para rescatar a Rukia, pues si habían podido infiltrarse en la Sociedad de Almas sin problemas, no eran muy distintos a los arqueros.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? –preguntó Ichigo.

 **Continuará…**

 **Lo siento, creo que todavía no logro captar muy bien la personalidad de Ichigo y tal vez su reacción no fue la más adecuada, probablemente hizo falta verlo más en su papel de "drama queen" jaja pero me justifico diciendo que Ichigo ya maduró y se toma las cosas con más calma UwU.**


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Hola! Muchas gracias por sus hermosos comentarios n.n he aquí el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Por cierto, Suiren15 hizo un fanart de Doran y estará dibujando a otros personajes del fic, pueden verlos aquí :) (con .com y sin espacios)**

 **fantasyheart .tumblr**

 **LOS ANDRANIS**

 **Capítulo 5: Reunión.**

Ya era medianoche cuando Arioch llegó a los linderos del bosque que rodeaba el castillo. Todavía recordaba muy vívidamente su encuentro con aquel extraño sujeto de cabello anaranjado. A pesar de ser sólo un chico, era obvio que la experiencia y habilidad las tenía a flor de piel. Arioch sabía que había peleado en muchas batallas, no era un muchacho ordinario, y precisamente eso fue lo que le llamó más la atención.

Por otro lado, sería divertido usar a su favor la relación que tenía con Rukia Kuchiki, aunque primero tenía que hacer más averiguaciones. Si su sola presencia ya era impresionante, ¿qué tan peligroso se volvería el joven pelirrojo cuando se enterara de los planes que ellos tenían para la joven y hermosa shinigami? Una pelea sangrienta y encarnecida era segura, pero primero tenían que involucrarlo de algún modo.

Arioch cruzó el bosque tranquilamente y finalmente llegó a las puertas del castillo. Cruzó el umbral y subió las escaleras hasta el salón principal sumido en sus cavilaciones. El resto de los Onis ya estaban ahí reunidos, y al no ver a la shinigami, supuso que la habían llevado a su habitación como habían acordado en un principio. Lo único que restaba de ella y que los tenía a todos fascinados, era la zanpakutou completamente blanca que reposaba sobre la mesa.

Arioch se sentó a la cabeza como lo indicaba su rango y observó a los participantes de la reunión, de uno por uno.

Allí estaba Doran a su derecha, con esa mirada asesina que reservaba sólo para Arioch, componiendo una sonrisa de lado, la única que podía hacer debido a la cicatriz. A su lado estaba Raamad, probablemente el miembro más allegado a Doran, y también el más problemático de todos. Estaba recargado sobre la mesa, con expresión de pocos amigos; sus ojos grises chispeaban, lo que le daba el renombre de sus habilidades, tan a juego con el plata de su cabello, más largo en medio y al frente y difuminado en los lados. Tenía una argolla en la nariz, dos en cada oreja y uno en la lengua, lal cual pasaba distraídamente por los labios de manera lasciva y maliciosa.

Del otro lado de Arioch, a su izquierda, estaba sentado Narem, un sujeto despreocupado que siempre estaba bromeando sobre todo. No tomaba a nadie en serio, ni siquiera a Arioch, pero le guardaba cierto respeto porque sentía que sería una molestia ser su enemigo. Tenía cabello azul cielo, largo casi hasta los hombros, que siempre llevaba peinado hacia atrás o con un mechón detrás de la oreja derecha. Sus ojos eran azules también, pero de un tono más oscuro que los de Arioch. Tenía una cicatriz en el cuello de lado a lado, resultado de un ataque de Raamad, el único con el que no se llevaba bien y a quien odiaba a muerte.

El último Oni, sentado al lado de Narem, era Serel. Era muy callado y siempre acataba las órdenes que le daban. Creía que no valía la pena discutir entre ellos, pero eso no le había impedido involucrarse en una pelea cuando tenía que hacerlo. Era un demonio elemental al igual que Raamad, otro de los pocos que quedaban en el mundo. Tenía cabello negro y corto con un mechón que le cubría el ojo izquierdo, el cual estaba permanentemente cerrado por una cicatriz que bajaba desde su frente, pasando por el párpado y hasta la mejilla.

Todos iban vestidos de traje como si se tratara de una reunión de ejecutivos o un bufete de abogados, y lo único que unía al variado grupo era el propósito y la lealtad que le tenían a su Maestro.

Arioch tomó la zanpakutou entre sus manos y la examinó. El resto del grupo lo observó en silencio.

-Caballeros, tenemos frente a nosotros la espada de Rukia Kuchiki. Una poderosa zanpakutou tipo hielo.

-Ahora sólo hay que esperar a que sea luna llena –dijo Narem-. ¿Deberíamos divertirnos con nuestra invitada mientras tanto?

-Nadie se acercará a la prisionera –sentenció Arioch.

-¿Por qué te importa, Arioch? La chica estará bien para cuando la necesitemos –alegó Doran, no dejando pasar la oportunidad de discutir con el líder.

-No tenemos nada más que hacer –añadió Raamad con una sonrisa, secundando el comentario de Doran, como siempre.

-Creo que sería entretenido –intervino Serel, como queriendo mantenerse al margen pero sin poder ocultar su curiosidad hacia la shinigami.

Arioch los vio con detenimiento y se tomó un momento para responder. Todos querían jugar con la prisionera, estaba en su naturaleza, pero no sabía qué tan buena idea era. La mayoría de las veces no sabían controlarse, eran tercos e impulsivos y demasiadas cosas podían salir mal, pero no estaba en posición de enfrentarse a cuatro demonios él solo, no cuando estaba tan cerca de lograr su cometido.

-De acuerdo, pero que no salga del castillo. Sería una molestia tener que perseguirla.

-Es sólo una maldita shinigami, y está desarmada –dijo Raamad frunciendo el ceño, harto de las advertencias de Arioch.

-Si sale del castillo podrá usar las artes demoníacas y el resto de sus habilidades, los sellos que dispuse…

-¿Artes demoníacas? –Lo interrumpió Narem-. No me hagas reír. Esos estúpidos shinigamis se apropian de conceptos que no tienen nada que ver con ellos.

Arioch le lanzó una mirada de advertencia. Tenía razón en cuanto a lo de estar desarmada, pero Rukia Kuchiki era fuerte. Sólo él había podido apreciar su bankai de cerca, era el único que sabía de lo que era capaz, y aunque les había dicho su posición en la Sociedad de Almas como prospecto a ser capitana de su división para que se hicieran una idea, ellos no tenían ni idea de lo poderosa que era en realidad.

Sin decir nada más, dando por sentado que todos acatarían sus órdenes, salió de la habitación.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, Raamad dio un golpe en la mesa y soltó una sarta de maldiciones. Doran le puso una mano en el hombro para tranquilizarlo.

-Estoy harto de ese bastardo –exclamó Raamad.

-Deja de lloriquear, _rayito_ , Arioch nos dio permiso de jugar con la prisionera –dijo Narem.

Un aura asesina rodeó a Raamad, pero no atacó. Lo único que hizo fue recargarse en el respaldo de su asiento y subir los dos pies a la mesa para luego componer una sonrisa de perfectos dientes blancos. Así de cambiante era ese demonio.

-Me preguntó qué podemos hacer con la shinigami.

-Quién sabe –dijo Doran-. Lo correcto sería esperar primero a que despierte, ¿no creen?

-Creo que no tengo que recordarles la única condición implícita, ¿verdad? –preguntó Serel.

Los otros tres demonios se miraron sin comprender. Serel suspiró con aburrimiento.

-Sin tocarla, ella está reservada para el Maestro. Y esto va en especial para ti, Raamad.

-No me jodas, Serel, te lo acabas de inventar –exclamó Raamad con una mueca de disgusto.

-Serel tiene razón –dijo Narem pensativo.

-¿Qué me dices de un poco de tortura? –preguntó Doran.

-Siempre y cuando no sea letal...

-Estoy pensando en juegos psicológicos.

Serel se encogió de hombros.

-Supongo que está bien.

 **Continuará...**

 **Dejen su review :3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Primero que nada disculpen la tardanza, mi lap se descompuso y apenas hoy la recogí. Muchas gracias a los que comentaron el capítulo y a los que siguen la historia :) espero que este capítulo también les guste.**

 **LOS ANDRANIS**

 **Capítulo 6: Decisiones.**

La Sociedad de Almas estaba en alerta máxima.

Luego de la reunión con Ichigo e Isshin, Byakuya y Mayuri habían vuelto al cuartel general. Renji le había entregado la carta al Capitán Comandante Shunsui, pero no fue hasta la llegada de los dos capitanes que pudieron reunir al resto y decidir qué hacer al respecto.

Ahí estaban Soi Fong, Rose, Isane, Lisa, Shinji, Byakuya, Iba, Kensei, Toshiro, Kenpachi y Mayuri. Los tenientes estaban en una habitación contigua, a la espera de nuevas órdenes, y a esas alturas ya todos comentaban la desaparición, por no decir el secuestro, de Rukia Kuchiki.

-El capitán Kurotsuchi y yo creemos que se trata de Onis –explicó Byakuya.

Hubo un murmullo general seguido de las palabras del capitán del Sexto Escuadrón. Definitivamente los Onis eran catalogados como seres mitológicos, así que era difícil creer que se hubieran infiltrado en la Sociedad de Almas y se hubieran llevado a la heredera del clan Kuchiki.

-¿Qué pruebas tenemos? –preguntó Kyoraku con la seriedad que requería la situación.

-Encontramos rastros de azufre en la Colina del Sokyoku. Y Kurosaki Ichigo también encontró azufre en el callejón donde apareció el Oni.

-¿Llegaron al mundo humano? –había una preocupación latente en la voz de Kyoraku, pues si bien tenía la responsabilidad del Seireitei y estaba alarmado porque se habían infiltrado sin que nadie lo notara, no podía ignorar que el mundo humano dependía también de los shinigamis.

-Sí, Kurosaki vio a uno de ellos y lo interrogó, pero según sus palabras el demonio se escapó, se volvió humo.

-¿Qué sabemos en concreto de estos Onis? –intervino Soi Fong.

-¿Son fuertes? –preguntó interesado Kenpachi, pensando en tener una pelea con alguno de ellos.

-Hay demonios de varias categorías. Con y sin alas, con uno dos pares de cuernos, elementales, materiales…es una larga lista –explicó Mayuri, quien se sentía como pez en el agua hablando de su reciente investigación-. Hay esclavos, líderes de clanes y de legiones, demonios que hacen tratos…

-Suponiendo que en verdad existan estas criaturas –dijo el niño genio-, hasta entonces no se habían metido con los shinigamis. ¿Debemos tomar el secuestro de Rukia Kuchiki como una declaración de guerra? Creo que si nos preparamos no nos tomarán desprevenidos como los Quincys.

-El problema con los Quincys fue que los subestimamos, creímos que estaban muertos –exclamó Iba.

-También estamos poniendo en duda la existencia de los Onis –debatió Lisa Yadomaru.

-Capitanes, por favor –interrumpió Mayuri, hastiado-. Hay que concentrarnos en las pruebas que tenemos y, aunque me cueste aceptarlo, en la palabra de Kurosaki Ichigo.

Todos asintieron en conformidad. Kyoraku estaba pensativo, pues aunque la desaparición de Rukia era importante, no podía concentrar todas sus fuerzas en buscarla y dejar desprotegida la Sociedad de Almas. Apenas se estaban recuperando del último golpe.

-Quiero un informe con toda la información sobre los Onis. Hábitos, habilidades, posibles lugares donde habitan y si sabemos de alguien que los conozca de primera mano. Capitán Kurotsuchi, ¿hay alguna forma de rastrear a estas criaturas?

-Ya estoy trabajando en ello –respondió Mayuri con una sonrisa.

-De acuerdo. Capitana Soi Fong, reúna un grupo de élite para que barran la zona donde Rukia fue vista por última vez.

-¿Eso sería la Colina del Sokyoku o el callejón del mundo humano?

-Ambos –respondió Kyoraku.

El resto de los capitanes se retiraron y reanudaron sus labores, pero todos estaban pensando lo mismo. Los Onis eran demonios, por ende su confianza era debatible. Un secuestro era negociable, por lo que tal vez estuviera relacionado con la fortuna de los Kuchiki, pero no podían pasar por alto que Rukia era una shinigami, y una de las más fuertes y habilidosas. Si algo sabían por seguro es que habría guerra, y por ende, también habría muertes.

Kyoraku pensó en Ukitake y sonrió con amargura. Seguramente él tendría alguna opinión inteligente y pacífica que los llevara por el mejor camino, pero ya no estaba con ellos y tendrían que arreglárselas como pudieran.

-Esto es una prueba –se dijo Kyoraku Shunsui-. Debo demostrar que tengo lo que se necesita para ser el Capitán Comandante del Gotei 13.

* * *

Mayuri regresó al laboratorio y se encerró en su oficina. Nemu, acostumbrada a estar pegada a su maestro como su sombra, llamó a la puerta repetidas veces, pero no obtuvo respuesta y Akon se la llevó a otro lado. Esa conducta del capitán demostraba que quería, o más bien necesitaba, un tiempo a solas.

La pantalla en la pared indicaba los avances de los últimos experimentos e investigaciones que había hecho. Uno de ellos mostraba las ondas cerebrales de Nemu en todo momento, otro mostraba los cambios en el reiatsu del Dangai, otro más las pruebas con las almas artificiales, otro las alteraciones en la barrera que protegía el Seireitei.

Se propuso poner especial énfasis en averiguar cómo se transportaban estos Onis y en los portales que utilizaban, pues no había forma en que se hubieran infiltrado en los cuarteles sin ser vistos. Era similar a cuando aquel Espada había accedido al Dangai por medio de Garganta para llevarse a Inoue Orihime, pero el Dangai podía considerarse una zona neutral. La Sociedad de Almas, no.

Bufó con molestia al darse cuenta de que se esforzaba por hacer que sus proyectos y experimentos funcionaran, por el bien de la ciencia antes que de los shinigamis, claro está, pero al final siempre fracasaba. Kuukaku Shiba había encontrado la manera de entrar al Seireitei con sus bolas de cañón, esa chica Inoue había detenido la bola del Dangai con su escudo, el malnacido de Szayelaporro Granz había vuelto en su contra su propio bankai, por no mencionar la dura pelea contra los Quincys que había resultado en la muerte de varios shinigamis y la destrucción del cuerpo de Nemu.

En un repentino ataque de ira, Mayuri tiró al suelo los papeles que tenía sobre la mesa, llevándose frascos, pipetas y archivos en el proceso. Estaba frustrado, y la causa de ello tenía nombre.

Kisuke Urahara.

El shinigami que había fundado el CID, el shinigami que había logrado el bankai en tres días, el que lo había sacado de prisión y le había ofrecido un empleo, el que había desarrollado el Hougyoku y encarcelado a Aizen. En fin, su maestro, el que lo superaba en todo sin siquiera esforzarse. Un genio por naturaleza.

Mayuri pensó con amargura que sería el colmo que también supiera algo sobre los Onis.

Entonces algo encajó en su mente.

Urahara en serio podía saber algo sobre los Onis, de hecho, debía haber algo en los documentos que dejó, esos de los que Mayuri no se había podido deshacer por un simple capricho, o tal vez era melancolía...

-Tonterías –exclamó con enfado dirigiéndose al almacén donde resguardaban los archivos de investigaciones.

* * *

La capitana Soi Fong había reunido dos grupos de élite para revisar el callejón del mundo humano y la Colina del Sokyoku. Las órdenes específicas eran buscar pistas de energía espiritual y otros rastros que pudieran indicarles qué camino habían tomado los Onis. La ventaja en el mundo humano era que Rukia Kuchiki había dejado un rastro de reiatsu, así que de ese modo sería más fácil tratar de encontrarla.

La puerta del Senkaimon se abrió y seis shinigamis se prepararon para partir y buscar rastros de Rukia. Uno de ellos tenía órdenes de informar a Ichigo Kurosaki lo que estaba pasando en la Sociedad de Almas, pues si los Onis no habían tenido problema alguno en infiltrarse en sus terrenos seguramente tampoco les costaría trabajo interferir una llamada telefónica con el adolescente. Ya que todavía no sabían si debían considerarlos enemigos, aunque todo indicaba que sí, era mejor tomar ese tipo de precauciones.

-¡Capitana! –gritó Akon corriendo a su encuentro con un pergamino enrollado en la mano.

Soi Fong frunció el ceño y esperó a que Akon se acercara. No le gustaba tener voluntarios para las misiones que no fueran de las Fuerzas Especiales, así como tampoco quería retrasarse, pues era muy exigente con los tiempos de las misiones.

-El capitán Kurotsuchi me pidió que le dijera que me deje acompañar a su grupo. No pienso interferir en la misión, yo tengo que ir a otro lado en el mundo humano.

-No somos un grupo de escolta, Akon –dijo Soi Fong cruzando los brazos.

-Lo sé, capitana, y le ruego que me disculpe, pero es un favor para el capitán Kurotsuchi.

Soi Fong sonrió. Si lo ponía de ese modo no podía negarse. La capitana del Segundo Escuadrón era inteligente y sabía que era una ventaja que alguien como Mayuri le debiera un favor.

-De acuerdo, puedes ir con el grupo.

-Gracias –exclamó Akon y se acercó al grupo que ya esperaba las órdenes de su capitana.

 **Continuará...**


	7. Chapter 7

**LOS ANDRANIS**

 **Capítulo 7: Prisionera.**

-Apuesto mis cuernos a que su sangre no es azul.

-Es del clan Kuchiki, eso es equivalente a la realeza en la Sociedad de Almas.

-¿Realeza? Yo sólo reconozco a un príncipe.

-Deberíamos cortarla para asegurarnos.

-Sería una lástima dañar esa hermosa piel de porcelana.

-No la toques.

-¿Por qué no?

-Ella ya está reservada para el Maestro.

-Shhh, escuchen.

-¿Qué?

-Su respiración se detuvo. Está despierta.

Rukia abrió lentamente los ojos y lo primero que vio fue el techo de piedra iluminado pobremente con las antorchas de la habitación. Parpadeó varias veces para acostumbrarse a la penumbra y se enderezó poco a poco hasta quedar sentada. Le dolía todo el cuerpo por estar en la misma postura sobre aquel lecho de piedra. Sentía un extraño hormigueo en sus extremidades que tardó unos segundos en pasar.

Recordaba haber estado entrenando su bankai en la Colina del Sokyoku, luego Byakuya se había ido y...

Una voz, una extraña voz que arrastraba las palabras le había hablado, le había susurrado algo. ¿Qué era? No podía recordarlo. Luego un agudo dolor en el cuello. Era una pluma negra, un dardo. ¿Se había desmayado? No recordaba haber llegado al suelo, sólo se había sumido en una oscuridad absoluta.

-Parece desconcertada.

-Shhh, no la interrumpas.

Rukia giró la cabeza hacia la esquina de donde provenían las voces y su cuerpo entero se tensó. Había cuatro hombres recargados en la pared, todos vestidos de trajes negros con corbata y con miradas extrañas que Rukia no supo descifrar. Lo único que sabía con certeza era que aquel lugar no era la Sociedad de Almas, sino el mundo humano. La densidad del aire lo confirmaba. Trató de concentrarse en sentir algún reiatsu en la cercanía, pero ni siquiera percibía el propio.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Ni bien terminó la pregunta, uno de ellos, el de cabello azul celeste, se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la mano que le causó escalofríos.

-Mi nombre es Narem.

Rukia retiró la mano bruscamente y retrocedió unos centímetros. La cercanía de aquel sujeto y las confianzas que se estaba tomando no le daban buena espina. Se levantó lentamente y se tambaleó un poco por sus piernas entumecidas. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos otro de ellos estaba a su lado sosteniéndola con una mano alrededor de su cintura.

-Ten cuidado, linda, no querrás hacerte daño.

-No me toques –exclamó Rukia dándole un empujón. Palpó en el cinturón de su uniforme en busca de su zanpakutou y entró en pánico cuando no la encontró.

-¿Buscabas esto? –uno de ellos, el de cabello plateado, tenía a su Sode no Shirayuki en la mano y lo sostenía sobre su hombro como si se tratara de un palo de golf.

Rukia no sabía por qué aquel sujeto la tenía, pero debía recuperarla antes de que las cosas se pusieran feas.

-Devuélvemela –demandó con firmeza.

-Uy, no tienes modales. Creí que eras una princesa.

-¿Una prince...? ¿Qué? No. Soy una shinigami y esa es mi zanpakutou. Devuélvemela, por favor.

-De acuerdo, toma.

Rukia se acercó al tipo que tenía su espada y justo antes de que la agarrara la quitó de su alcance y se la arrojó a uno de sus compañeros al otro lado de la habitación. Luego soltó una carcajada.

-¿Por qué trajiste la espada? –preguntó con una sonrisa el que la había atrapado-. Creí que Arioch había ordenado que no la sacaras de la vitrina.

-Que se joda Arioch. Yo no sigo sus órdenes.

-Sí saben que si la shinigami recupera su espada estamos perdidos, ¿verdad? –preguntó el de cabello negro.

-No seas aguafiestas, Serel. Somos cuatro y ella es una. Somos hombres y ella es mujer. Somos altos y fuertes y ella es pequeña y delgada.

-Somos Onis y ella es una shinigami –completó el de cabello azul con voz cantarina.

-¿Onis? –repitió Rukia. La única vez que había escuchado sobre los Onis fue en la Academia, y lo único que se hablaba de ellos era que se trataba de criaturas mitológicas. O sea, que no existían, no eran reales más que en la imaginación colectiva y ancestral de Japón.

El de cabello castaño suspiró y le pasó una mano por los hombros.

-Déjame adivinar, hasta este momento creías que los Onis no existían.

-Estoy harto de que nos consideren una estúpida leyenda –exclamó el de cabello plateado.

-Cuando el Maestro despierte eso cambiará. El mundo entero sabrá que somos tan reales como los shinigamis.

-Somos mejores que los shinigamis.

-Ya es suficiente de esta maldita broma –dijo Rukia zafándose del agarre del castaño y retrocediendo unos pasos-. Primero que nada quiero saber quién rayos son ustedes, por qué tienen mi zanpakutou y en dónde estoy.

-Mi nombre es Narem –repitió el que le había besado la mano-, el emo de la esquina es Serel, este energúmeno de cabello castaño es Doran y el de cara de coladera es Raamad. Somos Onis, es un placer conocerte, shinigami Rukia.

-No olvides que es del clan Kuchiki –dijo Doran con una sonrisa.

-Shinigami Rukia del honorable clan Kuchiki.

-Y es teniente de su escuadrón –añadió Raamad.

-¿Teniente? Creí que ya era capitana –observó Serel.

-No, no, Arioch dijo que todavía es teniente.

-Yo creí que era una princesa.

-Lo de la realeza es en sentido figurado, idiota.

-Ah, cierto, corrijo: Es un placer conocerte, shinigami Rukia del honorable clan Kuchiki y teniente del Treceavo Escuadrón. ¿Olvidé algún título importante?

-Esto me recuerda a Juego de Tronos –exclamó Raamad-. Ya saben, por eso de Daenerys de la Tormenta, de la Casa...

-Deja de hablar por un rato de tu estúpida serie –lo interrumpió Narem.

Rukia los veía como si se hubieran vuelto locos de repente. Al parecer sabían exactamente quién era y su posición en la Sociedad de Almas. Cada vez entendía menos lo que estaba pasando, pues ninguno de ellos le era familiar, ni siquiera creía haber visto al que le disparó el dardo en la Colina del Sokyoku. Esos ojos gélidos eran inconfundibles. En ese momento lo único que le importaba era salir de ese lugar y recuperar su zanpakutou de manos de esos chiflados.

-Un placer conocerlos, pero ya tengo que irme. Si me devuelven mi zanpakutou...

-No podemos hacer eso. Se supone que eres nuestra prisionera –dijo Serel.

-¿Prisionera? ¿Cómo que su prisionera? –una alarma se encendió en el cerebro de Rukia, pues hasta entonces no había considerado la posibilidad de que estaba en peligro.

-Pues...Arioch te secuestró –dijo Narem como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Sí, además no tienes permitido salir de esta habitación. Tenemos tu zanpakutou y el castillo bloquea tus poderes shinigami. ¿Cómo los llaman? Artes demoniacas.

-¿Por qué están haciendo esto?

-Nuestro Maestro está...

-Cállate, Narem –exclamó Doran con un tono de voz severo que Rukia no había escuchado hasta ese momento. Sin saber por qué un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal-. Todavía no hay que decirle nada. Vinimos aquí para divertirnos, pero esto se convirtió en una larga introducción. Propongo que empecemos el juego.

 **Continuará...**


	8. Chapter 8

**¡Hola! Nuevamente gracias a Suiren 15 y a los demás que están siguiendo la historia n.n espero que les guste.**

 **LOS ANDRANIS**

 **Capítulo 8: Desaparecido.**

Ichigo veía el reloj con desesperación. Sólo dos minutos más hasta que dieran las 3 y pudiera regresar a casa.

-Kurosaki-kun, ¿estás bien? –le preguntó Orihime al verlo tan nervioso.

Ichigo la volteó a ver y compuso una sonrisa. Sabía que tarde o temprano tenía que contarle a Orihime, Ishida y Sado lo que había pasado con Rukia y el Oni, pero ya sería en otro momento.

-Sí, Inoue, es sólo que tengo un poco de prisa por llegar a casa.

Cuando finalmente sonó el timbre, Ichigo recogió sus cosas y salió corriendo del salón, dejando al profesor y al resto de sus compañeros algo desconcertados. Regresó corriendo a casa y se detuvo ante la puerta sólo para tomar aliento y serenarse un poco. A esas alturas ya no se torturaba pensando en el secuestro de Rukia. Dos años antes habría reaccionado de manera explosiva, pero ahora, teniendo casi veinte años, había aprendido que no era la solución y que debía pensar en frío si quería resultados. Enojarse y amenazar con destruir todo a su paso no le devolvería a Rukia, pero crear una buena estrategia y colaborar con la Sociedad de Almas, era una buena alternativa.

-¿Papá?

Isshin salió de la cocina con un mandil y una cuchara.

-La comida ya casi está lista –informó.

-Quiero ir a la tienda de Urahara-san.

Isshin suspiró y le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Ichigo, Urahara está...

-Ya sé que nadie lo ha visto –respondió Ichigo zafándose de su agarre-, pero hay una posibilidad de que haya regresado. Tenemos que ir a buscarlo para preguntarle si sabe algo sobre los Onis.

Isshin sabía que era inútil. Si Urahara hubiera vuelto, lo sabrían. No obstante la expresión en el rostro de Ichigo le hizo saber que estaba consciente de que se trataba de una posibilidad muy remota, pero que era mejor tener la certeza y ver con sus propios ojos la triste verdad que dejar escapar esa oportunidad por muy pequeña que fuera. Además, Isshin sabía lo mucho que Rukia significaba para su hijo. Ichigo estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por mantener la calma. Era más sencillo pedirle que se sacara un ojo con la cuchara que tenía en la mano que pedirle que desechara la idea de ir a buscar a Urahara y por consiguiente a Rukia.

-De acuerdo, vamos.

Ichigo arrojó su mochila a las escaleras mientras Isshin dejaba a Yuzu a cargo de la cocina.

-Volveremos para comer, así que no se lo terminen todo –dijo Isshin.

Yuzu ni siquiera alcanzó a responder, sólo los vio salir dando un portazo.

* * *

-¿Crees que sepa algo? –preguntó Ichigo recargado en el vidrio del automóvil y viendo fijamente hacia la calle con expresión ausente.

-Si alguien sabe algo de cualquier cosa es Kisuke Urahara.

-¿Por qué no contesta mis llamadas?

-No es personal, no contesta las llamadas de nadie –corrigió Isshin.

Ichigo asintió en silencio. Sentía que estaba caminando en una habitación a oscuras en lo referente al sombrerero. Era muy probable que su padre, y todo el mundo, tuvieran razón, pero no quería arrepentirse más delante por no haber agotado todas sus opciones.

Estaba poniendo todas sus esperanzas en Urahara y en sus conocimientos. Aun la más mínima pista sería de utilidad. En su mente, Urahara ya estaba dándole información sobre los puntos débiles de los Onis y una lista de los lugares donde podía encontrarlos, y por ende también a Rukia. El shinigami del sombrero de rayas era un elemento valiosísimo para todos, y sus numerosas investigaciones e inventos los sacaban de aprietos siempre que era necesario. Ichigo decidió que no perdería el tiempo esperando órdenes de la Sociedad de Almas, sino que se lanzaría sin pensarlo dos veces al rescate de Rukia.

Entonces le diría que era una tonta por haberse dejado capturar, y que una persona tan descuidada y enana como ella jamás llegaría a ser capitana, y también... También la abrazaría y le diría cuánto la había extrañado y lo eternos que le parecían los días lejos ella, y que se había llevado un susto de muerte al pensar que los Onis...

-Ya llegamos, Ichigo –Isshin lo sacudió del hombro y lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

Ichigo bajó del auto y ambos se encaminaron a la entrada de la tienda, la cual estaba cerrada. Quería preguntarle a su padre si creía que Urahara estaba adentro, pero en el fondo ya sabía la respuesta así que llamó a la puerta sin esperar.

Pasó un minuto sin que nadie atendiera.

-¿Qué hay de Tessai, Jinta y Ururu? –preguntó Ichigo.

Isshin rompió el cristal con el codo y metió la mano para abrir la cerradura. Dentro de la tienda no había ni un alma. Los muebles y estantes estaban cubiertos con mantas blancas llenas de polvo y las cajas con mercancía estaban regadas por todo el lugar. No parecía que alguien hubiera estado ahí por un buen tiempo. Ichigo se asomó a la oficina y prácticamente registró todo el lugar sin encontrar a nadie. Incluso se fijó en el sótano de entrenamiento.

-No hay nadie aquí –exclamó frustrado.

Isshin suspiró y revisó la tienda por su cuenta mientras Ichigo permanecía de pie en medio de los estantes con la mirada perdida y las manos empuñadas.

-Ichigo, no sé...

-¿Quién anda ahí? –exclamó una voz desde la puerta.

Ichigo giró la cabeza y se encontró con una mujer delgada y pequeña. Sus ojos verdes eran lo único visible en su cara, pues llevaba una máscara que le cubría la boca y la nariz. Ichigo percibió su reiatsu y se dio cuenta de que era una shinigami. Reconoció la insignia del Segundo Escuadrón en su brazo, pertenecía a la división de Soi Fong, era uno de sus asesinos de élite. ¿Qué estaba haciendo en la tienda de Urahara?

-Soy Isshin Kurosaki y éste es mi hijo Ichigo, seguramente has oído hablar de nosotros –explicó Isshin con calma.

-Creo que es nueva en el escuadrón, pero sin duda yo sé quiénes son ustedes –exclamó una voz detrás de la shinigami enmascarada.

-Akon –saludó Isshin dándole una palmada en la espalda al científico cuando se acercó. Se veía tan demacrado como siempre, lo cual seguramente era una buena señal.

-Qué bueno que los encontramos aquí. El capitán Kurotsuchi me mandó a buscar a Kisuke Urahara, pero mi compañera tiene un reporte para Ichigo. Es sobre Rukia Kuchiki.

-¿La encontraron? –preguntó Ichigo esperanzado.

-No –respondió la shinigami-. El Capitán Comandante Shunsui Kyoraku movilizó a los capitanes para reunir información sobre los Onis y analizar las zonas donde la joven Kuchiki fue vista por última vez. Las órdenes específicas son que esperes indicaciones y no trates de buscarla por tu cuenta.

Ichigo resopló. ¿En serio era tan predecible?

-¿Está Urahara Kisuke en casa? –preguntó Akon mirando a su alrededor.

-No, no hay rastro de él. Vinimos a buscarlo con la esperanza de que nos dijera algo en concreto sobre los Onis. Esperaba que ustedes supieran algo de su paradero –dijo Ichigo.

-Si hay un shinigami que sepa algo sobre los Onis que no sea lo mismo del folclor japonés, ese es Urahara –explicó Akon-. El capitán Kurotsuchi encontró este pergamino entre sus archivos.

Akon le entregó el pergamino a Isshin y esperó con calma a que lo leyeran. Era básicamente la entrada de un diario que llevaba en sus días como capitán del Doceavo Escuadrón. En él hablaba sobre un encuentro fortuito con un hombre llamado Andras hacía poco más de cien años. Según sus apuntes, los cuales eran bastante intermitentes, hablaba sobre el azufre, la fuerza extraordinaria que tenían y otras cuantas palabras aisladas que sólo tenían sentido para el que las había escrito. Entre ellas figuraban "legión", "hielo" y "Ostium". La primera y la tercera no le decían nada a Ichigo, pero la segunda le remitió a los poderes de la zanpakutou de Rukia. Si aquello no estaba relacionado con la desaparición de la shinigami entonces era un caso perdido.

-No lo entiendo, ¿qué significa esto? –preguntó Ichigo.

-No sabemos –respondió Akon-. Esperábamos que Urahara nos dijera algo al respecto, pero si no sabemos su paradero...

-¿Es posible que Urahara-san haya peleado con este Oni en el pasado? Este tal... ¿Andras?

 _Nombre raro para un demonio_ , pensó Ichigo.

-Nuevamente, no lo sabemos –repitió apenado Akon. Quería responder afirmativamente las preguntas que le hacían, pero estaba tan confundido como sus interlocutores.

-¿Qué hay de Yoruichi? –Preguntó Isshin-. ¿Saben algo en el clan Shihouin?

-La última vez que la vimos fue en la guerra, al igual que a Urahara. Suponemos que están juntos, pero el escáner no ha podido mostrar su paradero. Me temo que sin más pistas no podremos encontrarlos. Ni siquiera Kuukaku Shiba ha oído de ella.

-Papá, ¿qué vamos a hacer? –la desesperación era notable en la voz de Ichigo. Akon lo miró con cautela, pues estaba al tanto del carácter explosivo del joven shinigami.

-Reunir toda la ayuda que sea necesaria para encontrar a Urahara y a Yoruichi. Me temo que ellos son la clave para encontrar a Rukia y seguramente también para ganar esta guerra aún no declarada.

Ichigo asintió. Se le ocurrían algunas personas, antiguos aliados potenciales, que podían ser de utilidad y que seguramente estarían dispuestos a brindarles su ayuda.

 **Continuará...**


	9. Chapter 9

**¡Hola! Disculpen la demora en la actualización, tuve algunos bloqueos de inspiración y problemas con mi laptop, pero ya está solucionado. Muchísimas gracias a los que comentaron :) espero que les siga gustando la historia.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 **LOS ANDRANIS**

 **Capítulo 9: El juego.**

Los Onis escoltaron a Rukia a una habitación contigua y la hicieron sentarse a la mesa redonda que estaba en el centro. Rukia observó con tristeza que no había ventanas, por ende no podía ver hacia el exterior y no sabía en qué parte del mundo estaba. Tampoco podía escapar, porque Serel se encargó de cerrar la puerta con llave y los cuatro se sentaron a su alrededor. En algún punto del traslado se habían deshecho de la zanpakutou, así que no había armas ahí dentro ni la posibilidad de usar las artes demoniacas.

Por la decoración y la estructura de la habitación supo que se trataba de un castillo viejo.

-Déjame explicarte cómo funciona esto –dijo Doran con una sonrisa de lado-. Es bastante sencillo, de hecho. Lo único que tienes que hacer es responder correctamente las preguntas de la ronda para acumular puntos, ¿entendiste?

Rukia lo fulminó con la mirada y se cruzó de brazos. No tenía intenciones de participar en su estúpido juego.

Raamad le jaló el cabello con más fuerza de la necesaria.

-Hey, responde cuando se te hable. Creo que mejor le explicas también las reglas.

-Yo lo haré –se ofreció Narem-. Primero que nada debes obedecernos. Eso implica hacer lo que te digamos, cuando te lo digamos, y responder cuando te hablemos. No sólo ganas puntos en el juego, sino que también puedes perderlos. Gana el que tenga más puntos al final. No puedes negarte a participar en el juego y debes responder todas las preguntas, sin excepciones.

-Para que veas que somos bondadosos te daremos dos comodines. Uno de ellos es "pedir ayuda" y el otro es "cambiar de categoría" –añadió Doran.

-¿Eso es todo?

Los cuatro Onis se miraron y asintieron.

-Sí. Es muy sencillo, ¿no?

-¿Qué pasa al final? –inquirió Rukia.

-Si tú ganas podrás pedir una recompensa, si nosotros ganamos te impondremos un castigo –explicó Doran.

-¿Y luego?

-Seguiremos jugando y jugando hasta que nos enfademos –respondió Raamad-. Entonces podremos jugar otra cosa o dejarte en paz. Hacemos esto para pasar el rato nada más, tenemos unos cuantos días libres.

Rukia vio que tenía una oportunidad para averiguar por qué la tenían ahí y la aprovechó.

-¿Qué tienen que hacer después de esos días?

-Ah, muy lista –exclamó Narem guiñándole un ojo-. No se te escapa nada. Es un secreto. Te diré qué: si respondes bien cinco preguntas seguidas te daremos pistas sobre el motivo por el que estás aquí. ¿Hecho?

Rukia asintió en silencio. La verdad es que no tenía otra opción más que acceder a sus términos.

-Primero quiero saber sobre qué son las preguntas.

-Oh, no te preocupes por eso. Son distintas categorías. Historia, geografía, anatomía, mitología, cultura general.

 _Qué extraño_ , pensó Rukia, _seguro hay algo más, un truco, no hay forma de que me estén diciendo toda la verdad. Si son demonios se dedican a engañar, mentir, aprovecharse de las debilidades de sus oponentes. Son escoria y no debo bajar la guardia._

-Bien, si no hay más preguntas podemos comenzar –dijo Doran frotándose las manos como si estuviera a punto de comerse un delicioso manjar. Serel sacó unas tarjetas de su saco y se las pasó a Narem para que leyera la primera pregunta.

-Es una fácil, Rukia Kuchiki. No sé cómo te tomes esto, pero la categoría es mitología: ¿cuál es el enemigo natural de los shinigamis?

-Los hollows –respondió Rukia sin pensarlo. Si esa era la clase de preguntas que le iban a hacer entonces ya tenía aquel juego ganado.

-Correcto. Eres buena en esto. Un punto para la shinigami Rukia Kuchiki –Narem le pasó las tarjetas a Doran.

-Siguiente pregunta. La categoría es geografía: ¿cuántas prefecturas hay en Japón?

-Veinte.

-Correcto, otro punto para Rukia.

Rukia suspiró de alivio, pero nuevamente se tensó en su asiento cuando Doran le pasó las tarjetas a Raamad.

-La categoría es mitología: ¿cuántas habilidades manejan los shinigamis? Esto es injusto, ¿por qué solo hay preguntas sobre los shinigamis?

-Son cuatro. Zanjutsu, Kido, Hoho y Hakuda.

-Otro punto para Rukia –señaló Narem.

-Es mi turno –exclamó Serel sacando una tarjeta de abajo-. Anatomía: ¿cuál es el órgano más grande del cuerpo humano?

-Yo sé la respuesta –interrumpió Raamad con una sonrisa-. ¿Quieres ver, Rukia?

Rukia lo vio con asco y decidió ignorar su comentario.

-Por longitud, la piel, por volumen, el hígado.

Narem y Serel intercambiaron una mirada.

-Son dos respuestas, ¿eso es válido?

-Supongo que sí, de todas formas es correcto.

-De acuerdo.

Quinta pregunta. El corazón de Rukia se aceleró al saber que si respondía bien podía obtener información sobre el motivo de su estancia en aquel lugar, así que se enderezó en su asiento para escuchar bien la pregunta. Doran sacó la tarjeta y sonrió.

-Vaya, vaya. Qué suerte. Categoría libre, eso significa que puedo hacerte la pregunta que yo quiera.

-Eso es trampa.

-No es trampa, es la tarjeta que me tocó. Si respondes mal sólo perderás un punto.

-Debí esperarlo tratándose de demonios –escupió Rukia con desprecio.

Doran se levantó de su asiento y con un movimiento rápido estampó la cabeza de Rukia en la mesa. La sostuvo ahí con una mano y se acercó a su oído para hablarle en un susurro.

-Escúchame bien, escoria. Me importa un bledo si eres o no eres de la nobleza. Sólo te lo diré una vez: si no nos tratas con educación me voy a asegurar de que tu estancia aquí sea lo más parecido a un infierno. Recuerda lo peor que te haya pasado en la vida y multiplícalo por un millón. Entonces sabrás de lo que estoy hablando. Estás en desventaja en estos momentos, siendo tan escuálida y, por ende, siendo mujer –Doran le acarició la mejilla con el dedo índice y le puso un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja con delicadeza-. No me des motivos para tratarte mal y sólo limítate a responder la puta pregunta que te haga. ¿Entendiste?

Rukia respiraba agitadamente y como pudo se las arregló para asentir. El miedo se había apoderado de su cuerpo, sentía las extremidades paralizadas y por primera vez se dio cuenta de lo peligrosos que podían ser aquellos Onis.

Doran la liberó y volvió a su asiento. El resto de los Onis la miraban aburridos, esperando que Doran hiciera la pregunta. Ninguno pareció inmutarse por lo que acababa de ocurrir ni por la amenaza que todavía flotaba en el aire.

-Bien –exclamó Doran con una sonrisa, retomando su actitud anterior-. Entonces es mi turno. ¿En qué estábamos? Ah, sí, categoría libre. Veamos... ¿qué clase de Oni es Raamad?

Rukia tragó saliva. Era obvio que, si no sabía que los Onis eran reales hasta ese momento, tampoco sabía qué clases de Oni había en el mundo. Se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza.

-No lo sé.

-Ah, es una lástima –dijo Narem-. Un punto menos para Rukia. Eso nos deja 3 a 1.

-¿Por qué no usaste un comodín? –preguntó Serel viendo fijamente a Rukia con su único ojo visible.

 _Es cierto_ , pensó Rukia, _estaba tan asustada por la amenaza de Doran que olvidé por completo que podía pedir ayuda o cambiar de categoría._

-No hay que llorar sobre la leche derramada –dijo Narem con una sonrisa-. Es mi turno. La categoría es deportes: ¿cuántas medallas de oro ganó Japón en los últimos juegos olímpicos?

-No lo sé –confesó Rukia. No sabía nada de deportes humanos y por ende no estaba actualizada en lo que a las Olimpiadas se refería.

-Otro punto menos para Rukia Kuchiki –exclamó Narem con tristeza-. Esto es un empate 2-2.

Rukia sentía la mirada penetrante de Doran en su rostro. Estaba segura de que si sus ojos fueran pistolas tendría la cabeza llena de agujeros. Se recordó no hacerlo enojar si quería llegar viva al final del día.

-Dejemos que Rukia nos haga una pregunta para el desempate –propuso Narem.

Los ojos de Rukia se abrieron como platos. No sabía que eso estaba permitido. Si le tocaba una pregunta de categoría libre podría sacarles información importante. Sus manos temblaron cuando Narem le alargó las cartas para que tomara una.

-C-Categoría libre –suspiró con alivio y sonrió involuntariamente. La suerte estaba de su lado.

-¿A quién le vas a hacer la pregunta?

Rukia sopesó sus posibilidades. Podía gastar su pregunta tratando de averiguar por qué la tenían ahí, pero eso no cambiaría nada los hechos. En cambio, era mejor hacer una movida inteligente y tratar de reunir información sobre sus anfitriones. Doran al parecer se dio cuenta porque ensanchó su sonrisa y se recargó en la silla como si todo aquello fuera divertido.

-La pregunta es para Raamad. ¿Qué clase de Oni eres?

Raamad sonrió de lado y se tomó unos segundos para responder.

-Soy un demonio elemental. Controlo la electricidad.

-¿Cómo sé que es verdad?

-¿Me estás llamando mentiroso?

-No, pero quisiera una confirmación –respondió Rukia.

Raamad le levantó el dedo corazón a Narem y la punta empezó a chispear como un cable de alto voltaje. Rukia sonrió para sus adentros. Estaba mostrándole una habilidad y por ende le daba a conocer sus desventajas. _El viento vence al rayo._

-El punto es para nosotros porque Raamad respondió correctamente. Lo siento, pero eso nos deja 1-3 –dijo Narem.

-Siguiente pregunta. La categoría es historia: ¿quién fue el primer emperador de Japón?

-Jinmu Tenno –Rukia se alegró de haber tomado la optativa de Historia del Mundo Humano en la academia shinigami. Quién diría que a la larga le serviría de algo.

-Correcto, 2-3.

Serel sacó la siguiente tarjeta. En ese punto ya no llevaban un orden preciso.

-La categoría es anatomía: ¿cuál es el nombre de las arterias que pasan por el cuello?

Rukia no pasó por alto que al escuchar la palabra "cuello" Doran se relamió el labio inferior.

-Carótidas.

-Correcto, es otro empate.

Raamad sacó una tarjeta y frunció el ceño.

-Mitología: ¿aproximadamente cuántos años duró el último Capitán Comandante del Seireitei en el poder?

Rukia recordó con tristeza la muerte del viejo Yamamoto a manos de Yhwach y escenas de la Guerra Sangrienta de los Mil Años acudieron a su mente sin que pudiera evitarlo.

-Más de mil años.

-Era un viejo duro, ¿no?

-4-3, Rukia Kuchiki –anunció Narem.

-Última pregunta de la ronda –dijo Serel sacando una tarjeta-. Categoría libre.

Doran se inclinó sobre la mesa y le arrebató la tarjeta de las manos.

-Es mi turno. La pregunta es la siguiente: ¿en dónde está Kisuke Urahara?

 **Continuará...**

 **Al que adivine dónde está Urahara le regalo un one-shot de su OTP xD (dejen sus respuestas en los comentarios).**


End file.
